Some archery bows have a power cable in addition to a bowstring. The power cable and the bowstring are coupled to one or more rotary cams. The power cable can interfere with the passage of the arrow during shooting. For example, during flight, the fletching of the arrow can contact or become entangled with the power cable. Therefore, archers often use a known cable guard to provide clearance for the arrow when passing by the power cable. In operation, the known cable guard generates a lateral force on the cams.
This lateral force has several disadvantages. The lateral force can damage, bind or otherwise increase the wear and tear on the internal bearing components of the cams. The lateral force can also cause the cams to wobble during rotation, causing lateral movement in the bowstring which, in turn, can hinder shooting performance. In addition, the lateral force can cause torque or bending in the riser of the bow which can also hinder shooting performance. Furthermore, all of these disadvantages can affect the trajectory of the arrow and make it more difficult for the archer to fine-tune the archer's bow in efforts to achieve optimal shooting outcomes.
In operation, the known cable guard constantly generates this lateral force to keep the power cable away from the arrow. In other words, the cable guard applies this lateral force at all times throughout the full cycle of motion of the bowstring. This full-cycle lateral force impairs the cam for a relatively long period of time, magnifying the disadvantages described above.
The foregoing background describes some, but not necessarily all, of the problems, disadvantages and shortcomings related to the known cable guard.